In order to stay ahead of their competition, organizations are using various marketing strategies to reach out to customers. One such technique is to advertise products and services while streaming media to viewers. Such media may include, but is not limited to, video and images.
For placing and/or replacing content (e.g., advertisements) in media, and more particularly video, conventional techniques use either completely automated content placement techniques or completely manual content placement techniques.
In the manually operated techniques, substantial human intervention may be required to position the content in the media. Such an approach offers flexibility with regard to the positioning of the content and the integration of the content to the media. The manual approach may also allow for complex integration of the content in moving or partially hidden objects in the media. However, the manually operated techniques often find limited application owing to various reasons. For example, skilled labor is required at all times for this approach to be effective. Furthermore, the manually operated techniques are time and cost intensive and may exhibit inconsistency in the final output.
On the other hand, in the fully automated techniques, positions in the media for placing the content may be determined using computing devices. Subsequently, the content is integrated with the media based on the determined positions. The automatic placement offers quick integration of the content and demands minimal human intervention. However, the quality of the placement of the content in the media may not be satisfactory. For instance, the visibility and/or the timing of the content insertion may not be appropriate.
Thus, the currently available techniques for the placements of content in the media may either compromise on quality or may be time-intensive, cost-intensive, inconsistent, and complicated.